Segul
|image = File:Segul.jpg |imagewidth = 200px |caption = |aka = - |joindate = December 2010 |firstmafia = Secret of Mana Mafia (Era 5) |alias = - |wikiname = - |merits = Player |awards = see Awards section |hosted = - |cohosted = - }} Player bio Name(s): First Mafia Game:Secret of Mana Mafia (Era 5) On MafiaManiac: Yes Favorite Games: ??? Other notes: * Has been playing Mafia since December 2010 * Prefers playing as Goodies * Favourite part of Mafia: ??? * Known flaws: Far, far too many to list (plus he edits his own wiki page) * Member of The Bullseye Club Awards *Brandos (1 nomination / 0 won) *#Nominated for Most Clever Mafia Play 2010, lost to Glycereine Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) - On MafiaManiac (MM) - Mafia Record Overall 11-37 *Star Wars Mafia III - game stopped *Star Trek Mafia II - replaced *Great Escape Mafia - replaced *Blade Mafia - replaced *Harry Potter Mafia II - replaced *Mafia All Stars - replaced *Smiley Mafia - replaced *Pacific Rim Mafia - Replaced Goodie 6-15 *Era 5.2 BD *#UN Mafia - lost - killed N2 *#Star Trek Mafia - lost - killed N3 *#Warrior Cats Mafia - lost *Era 6.1 MM *#Dungeons and Dragons - won - survived *#Serial Killer Mafia - lost - lynched D2 *#Revelation Mafia II - won - lynched D2 *#The Wire - lost - lynched D2 *#Never Never Land - lost - Lynched D1 *#UMM V - lost - Killed N1 *Era 8.1 MM *#Blackout Mafia - Won - Survived *#Pokemon Mafia - Won - Killed N2 *#Code Geass Mafia - Won - Lynched D4 *#Trust - Lost - Killed N4 *#Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 1 - Lost - survived *Era 9.1 MM *#Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Mafia - Lost - survived *#Mafia:The Musical: Part Two: The Producers' Revenge! - Lost - Killed N4 *#Traitor - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Stargate Mafia: Infiltration 1.1 - Won - Survived *Era 10.1 MM *#Homestuck Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Slick's Kitchen Mafia 3 - Lost - Lynched D3 Baddie 2-8 *Era 5.1 MM *#Quantum Leap Mafia - lost - lynched D3 *Era 6.1 MM *#Angel Mafia II - won *#Mafia Mafia II: Inception - lost - lynched D5 *Era 8.1 MM *#Retro Mafia - Won - Survived *#Princess Ida Mafia - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Harry Potter Mafia 5 - Lost - Killed N5 *#Paper Mario Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *Era 9.1 MM *#Attack on Titan Mafia! - Lost - Lynched D1 *Era 10.1 MM *#Gintama Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Rurouni Kenshin - Kyoto Arc - Lost - Lynched D4 Indy 1-5 *Era 5.2 BD *#Secret of Mana Mafia - lost - lynched D1 *Era 7.1 MM *#Magic: the Gathering Mafia - Lost - Killed in end of the game *Era 8.1 MM *#Fast Food Wars 2 - The Leftovers - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Mafia of Swordsmen - Lost - Survived *Era 9.1 MM *#A Mafia Carol - Won - Survived *Era 10.1 MM *#Mirai Nikki Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 Other Faction 2-10 *Era 5.1 MM *#Glitch Mafia - lost (Glitch Goodie Faction) *Era 6.1 MM *#Amber Mafia - lost (Courts of Chaos) *Era 7.1 MM *#A Mafia of Ice and Fire - Lost - Lynched D1 *Era 8.1 MM *#Zodiac Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Glitch Mafia IV - Lost - Killed N4 *#Languages Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 9.1 MM *#Hunger Games Mafia - Lost - Lynched D7 *#Dungeons & Mafia - Won - Killed D4 *#Dungeons & Mafia II - Lost - Killed Phase 9 *#Myth Wars - Lost - Killed N1 *#Harry Potter Mafia 6 - Lost - Survived *#Mafia of the Toon City - Lost - Killed N3 *Era 10.1 MM *#Amalgamated Video Game Battle - Lost - Killed N2 __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Players Category:Era 5